


Right here waiting

by Darkfairyforever22



Series: Forever doesn't just stop [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale gets what he wants, Aziraphale wants Crowley, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Kids interrupt everything, M/M, Softie Crowley (Good Omens), Unsure Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: The angel is so done with this game.  The demon is surprised many times.





	Right here waiting

Six months into Crowley rebuilding his relationship with Azireapheal finally got a kiss. It was totally unexpected and caught him by surprise. He had come over, taken Ava and Noah to school, came back to the house and started to repair things around the house that he had noticed seemed to need some work and he was currently working on the broken kitchen sink when the angel called out to him. He turned around and was caught by surprise when there were lips pressed against his own in a loving manner. They continued to kiss for a few minutes before deepening the kiss. Crowley could swear this was a dream but he never wanted to stop tasting the sweet blueberry pancakes he had made that morning on Azirepheal’s tongue. 

The magic and kiss was broken by Lottie’s crying coming from the nursery. The angel smiled softly at the dazzed demon before going off to their youngest daughter. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Crowley asked the heavy aired kitchen. 

They didn’t speak of the kiss for a full week until the angel did it again this time pushing Crowley up against the driver’s door of the car after one of Ava’s cheerleading practices. They continued kissing and Crowley wrapped his arms around Azirepheal’s waist pulling the blonde closer to his body. This time their kiss was broken by Ava sticker her head out her open window. “Papa, stop kissing Daddy I’m hungry let's go get some food.”

The angel pulled away winking at the demon as he went around the front of the car. “What in the world..” Crowley muttered to himself shaking his head to clear his thoughts before getting into the car. 

The third time it happened, all the kids were gone to stay with Newt and Anathema’s for the afternoon to give the parents a much needed break. Crowley was lounging on the sofa reading a manual on how to install the new shower head that he had brought for the master bedroom when the angel plucked it from his hands and straddled the demon pulling him into a filthy kiss that quickly turned into a hot make out session on the sofa. Crowley was about to start to unbutton Crowley’s shirt when the door opened and Ava and Noah rushed inside followed by Newt and Anathema holding Lottie. 

Azirepheal pulled himself together faster than Crowley and the demon was left to stare after the angel wondering what he was planning. 

The final time it happened Crowley was outside enjoying a rare chance to soak up some sun on a blanket while Lottie was pulling herself up into a sitting position. Crowley was cheering her on. Ava was practicing her tumbling on the grass, and Noah was reading a book under the shade of a tree. Azirephael came and sat down next to the demon before gently placing a hand on Crowley’s neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. They continued kissing for a few moments until Lottie started screeching because her Daddy’s attention was taken off her. Aziraphale smiled at Crowley before turning his attention to Ava.

Crowley shook his head and tried to turn his impure thoughts back to pure. 

After a full month of being surprised with kisses everyday Crowley couldn’t take it anymore. He plopped down on the sofa next to the angel after all the kids had gone to bed. “What is all the kissing about? I’m not complaining you’ve just gotten me all confused as fuck.”

The angel smiled softly putting down the book he was reading. “I’ve just wanted to kiss you? Is that a problem?”

Crowley shook his head. “No of course not, I’m just highly confused as to why you keep doing it so randomly and why I feel like I can’t kiss you back.”

Aziraphale tilted his head. “Oh dear, I was kind of hoping you would get the hint. I’ve been wanting you to kiss me.”

Crowley’s mouth dropped open. “You have?” 

“Yes, I have. You are slow on the uptake, aren't you?” 

Crowley blinked slowly studying the angel’s face before gently pulled the angel into a loving kiss. He poured all the emotions he didn’t feel like he could say into one long sinful kiss. 

Aziraphale pulled back panting for air. “Oh god, do I love you.” The angel muttered against Crowley’s lips before pulling him back into another kiss. Crowley let his kiss respond with all his wants and desires.

When the pair pulled apart Crowley gently cupped his angel’s face. “I love you so much. I never want to live without you. Please tell me that this real and you really want this because if not I’ll have to spend some time by myself. I can’t let this get between us.”

Aziraphale gently laid a hand onto Crowley’s hand. “This is real. I want everything with you for forever. Wanting someone for forever doesn't just end you know.”

Crowley pulled Aziraphale back into a sweet kiss before pulling away again. “We need to set limits that you are comfortable with. I don’t want to push you away.”

The angel smiled softly at the only man he’d ever had and would have eyes for. “Let’s not stress that and just see what happens shall we?”

Crowley nodded slowly. “If you say so.” 

“I do, now come here and kiss me again.”

The demon was more than happy to oblige. That night was the first of many nights that two souls finally found their home within each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there isn't a sex scene, I am absolutely terrible at writing them and I don't want to screw it up.


End file.
